


Real Life and Fantasy

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/M, Monthly Rumbelling, NSFW, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A follow-up to last month’s Across the Night. Belle prepares to meet Mr Gold for the first time, and ends up giving him a little show of his own. They decide to meet in person a little sooner than anticipated.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Don’t let me interrupt.”





	Real Life and Fantasy

Belle wonders what it will be like when she meets Mr Gold in person for the first time. They’ve spent a week texting back and forth, ever since that moment of lust-filled understanding between them. They’ve agreed to meet up for dinner the next evening, and Belle’s torn between nervousness and excitement. What if he’s got a really squeaky voice in person? What if he smells funny? What if he just doesn’t match up to all the expectations that she’s built up around him over all the time that they have lived opposite each other?

Still, that’s a problem for tomorrow-Belle. Tonight, she’s alone. She glances over at the apartment opposite, in complete darkness. He has to work late tonight. Belle sits in her kitchen windowsill, gazing out into the moonlight. There’s no-one to see in the building opposite, all the drapes drawn and blinds pulled down. It’s a quiet and lonely night.

Belle remembers that night and the thrill of watching as Gold had presented his cock to her, showing her what she might know in person one day. Hopefully she’ll know it soon. She was not at all disappointed by her preview, and she feels the first little frissons of arousal begin to build between her legs again at the memory.

She closes her eyes, slipping one hand down inside her panties and coaxing her sensitive clit out, rubbing at the little pearl until she’s gasping, her legs quivering. Belle throws her head back, pushing one finger up inside, into the hot and ready wetness.

She’s so close, almost at the edge, when her phone begins to ring loudly, jerking her out of the moment as effectively as a cold shower. She has to double take when she sees the caller. It’s Gold, and she’s in two minds about whether or not to answer. This will be the first time that she’s ever heard his voice. At least if it is really squeaky, she can cancel tomorrow night and never need to worry about the rest of him not living up to her mental image.

She grabs the phone and answers, trying to sound nonchalant and not too breathless.

“Hello.”

_“Please, don’t let me interrupt.”_

A fresh shiver of pleasure runs down Belle’s spine, because he has the most delicious Scottish brogue she’s ever heard. She glances across at the other building and sees him standing at his window, smirking as he watches her, just like she watched him.

She grins, and slips her hand back into her underwear to finish the job. She’s always preferred watching, never really knowing what it would be like for the roles to be reversed, but there’s definitely a thrill in it, being so brazenly public but knowing that Gold is the only one to see her.

_“You do look wonderful like that,”_ he purrs in her ear. _“You should put on a show more often.”_

“Only if I get another one from you.”

_“With pleasure, Belle.”_

Looking across, she sees his hand down his own trousers, and she doesn’t hold back her moans of delight as she brings herself back up to that peak again. Down the phone, she can hear Gold’s grunts of arousal as he does the same across the way. It makes it far more of a performance, knowing that he can hear the noises she’s making, and yet it also makes it more intimate in a way.

Perhaps others would find it strange, engaging in phone sex with a man she’s never even touched before, but Belle doesn’t find it so. She’s a sexual being and always has been, even if she’s never had all that many relationships. There are plenty of apps and websites out there for people looking for a casual hook-up. This is no different, in a way. Her tastes are eclectic and Gold complements them perfectly. Finding each other like this has been fate; she’s sure of it.

She cries out as she comes, warm and dripping and pulsing around her fingers.

_“Beautiful,”_ Gold growls in her ear. _“I can almost feel it.”_

Belle bites her lip, an idea coming to her. Fair is fair, after all. She’s already seen what Gold has to offer, and it’s not as if there’s anyone else around to see her. She shifts around on the windowsill so that he can get a better view and wriggles out of her panties, lifting her skirt to show him her glistening sex, plump and pink and still wanting more as she comes back down to earth from her orgasm.

Gold groans on the other end of the phone. _“You know, I think you’re going to be the death of me.”_

“Well, you know what they say about _la petite mort_ ,” Belle says. She touches her clit again, chasing down the afterglow. “Go on, then. Let go. I’m watching you.”

She sees his hands shaking as he puts the phone down and unfastens his belt, trousers hitting the floor. His boxers are tented and he grips his cock through the silk, but then he stops. Belle licks her lips.

_“Belle… Do you… Would you…”_

Belle lets her skirt drop again, wondering whether he’s going to ask the same thing that she’s thinking. If they can get each other this hot whilst in completely different buildings, what would it be like if they were in the same building? In the same room? Able to touch each other instead of just themselves?

“Would you like to maybe do this in person?” she suggests, finishing the sentence for him. Forget their dinner date tomorrow, or perhaps not. There’s no reason why this courtship has to proceed along pre-defined lines. Sex and then dinner, rather than dinner and then sex.

_“Yeah.”_ He breathes out, and it almost sounds like a sigh of relief that they’re both on the same page. _“That was what I was trying to say.”_

There’s a moment of silence. Belle feels her fluids beginning to cool on her skin, and Gold has let go of his cock, leaving it bobbing eagerly in front of him. It’s the ultimate moment of truth, when all their preconceptions of each other will be swept away. Belle’s ready for it now. She only hopes that Gold is too.

“Your place or mine?” she finally asks, before taking the decision herself. “I’ll come to you.”

He gives her his apartment number and she grabs her purse and a light jacket before scampering out of her apartment and across the few short feet that separate the buildings. He buzzes her in, and the ride up in the elevator seems to take forever. It’s only when she’s standing outside his door that she realises she didn’t put her panties back on in her haste to get over here. Ah well, they’re redundant anyway for what they’re about to do.

She rings the doorbell. It’s time for the moment of truth. Meeting each other for the first time in person, whilst they’re both dishevelled and caught up in the heat of the moment. It’s an agonising wait for him to answer, but it can only be a few seconds. Then they’re standing in front of each other with no glass between them.

“Hello.” Belle’s tongue feels like it’s a leaden weight in her mouth. He’s even more attractive in person and he definitely doesn’t smell funny. In fact, he smells very nice, his cologne sharp and fresh.

“Hello.” He stands back to let her in. He’s pulled his trousers back up, but his belt is still hanging loose and his fly’s still open, and Belle can clearly see the bulge in the front of his boxers. She looks around his apartment as he closes the door behind her, and she gazes through the glass into her own darkened space before she sets her purse down on the sofa, staking her claim and cementing her right to be here, justifying her decision. Yes, she has definitely done the right thing in coming over, and she can’t wait to get started on whatever might come next. Given both of their states, she hopes she already knows what’s coming next.

“It’s nice to meet you properly, at last,” Gold says.

“Likewise.”

There’s an awkward moment. Should they make small talk when they’ve already seen each other masturbate and they’re both so uncomfortably aroused that all Belle wants to do is jump the man’s bones?

In the end, Belle cuts her losses, crossing the room towards Gold with confidence and slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a fierce kiss. She takes him by surprise, but not for long, and soon his tongue is pushing eagerly between her lips, his hands sliding down her back to cup her ass and squeeze. Who cares if they’re doing things backwards? They’ve both wanted this for the last week, perhaps a little longer if they’re honest with each other. There will be time for getting to know each other later, and for now, all Belle wants is to have this man with no strings attached yet.

They make it through into his bedroom and collapse down onto the bed, Belle’s fingers flying over Gold’s shirt buttons, yanking them open, whilst his hand creeps up under her skirt. He grins down at her as he finds her knicker-less and swipes his thumb along her slit, spreading around the warm juices that are readily flowing again in anticipation. Belle arches her back at the sensation, her fight to get him out of his clothes momentarily forgotten. He’s as confident with his fingers on her as he is with them on himself, and Belle wants to feel them everywhere. She scrabbles out of her top and bra, taking his other hand and pressing her breast up against his palm. Gold takes the hint, pinching and rubbing at her nipple as it pebbles under his fingers, and Belle groans. This is so much better in person than from across the darkness  between their two buildings.

Eventually they break away, tearing their hands away from each other in order to get the rest of their clothes off. There’s no finesse in their disrobing, just the desire to be naked as soon as possible, and there’s no awkwardness or shyness. They’ve seen it all already, and now they are just experiencing it all close up.

Gold grabs a condom from the nightstand before letting Belle push him back against the pillows, straddling him and rubbing herself up against his hard length. His long, delicate fingers come back between her legs and stroke over her clit, making her shiver on top of him. He definitely knows what he’s doing with his hands, and why on earth didn’t they do this together sooner?

Belle cries out as he pushes a finger up inside her and soon adds another, and idly she wonders if the lady with the Dobermans next door can hear them, before deciding that she really doesn’t care. She’s almost reached her climax again, and when she does tumble over the edge, she feels a huge burst of pleasure that she could not have reached at her own hand.

Slowly, Gold pulls his fingers out of her and sucks her dripping warmth off his hand. Belle dives in for another kiss, tasting herself in his mouth, and then he’s turned them again, settling between her thighs and lining them up. There aren’t any words as they move together, Belle wrapping her legs around his back to keep him close. They aren’t at the talking stage of their relationship yet; still practically strangers. Once this deed is done and their lust is sated, then they will talk. For now though, there is only pleasure and the heady thoughts of it, satisfying a long-dormant need that they can only fill with each other.

Gold swears when he comes, his hips stilling and his hair dropping down into his eyes. Belle pushes it aside so that she can see his face.

“That was…” he begins.

“...wow,” Belle agrees. “Why did we waste time texting back and forth for a week?”

Gold just chuckles, pulling out of her and rolling over to get rid of the condom. They stay lying together in the cooling for a while, and they begin to talk, learning more about each other as if they haven’t just had mind-blowing sex. Gold’s stomach growls, a reminder that he hasn’t had chance to have dinner yet, and they order in Thai, eating in bed naked, their conversation carrying on late into the night, and culminating in them falling into each other’s arms again.

As she drifts off, Belle can see her own apartment through a gap where the bedroom drapes haven’t been pulled across fully, and she smiles. It is not the most conventional of beginnings to their relationship, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

  


 

 


End file.
